The Fairy Dust Job
by Miss Meggie
Summary: Parker finds a fairy and...


**AN: I own nothing related to Disney, Leverage, Angel or Friday Night Lights. This story is complete but please read & reveiew and enjoy. Thanks to my beta Mizzy2k.**

* * *

><p>Parker hears it and at first thinks it's Bunny murmuring in his sleep - he does that sometimes - but then she listens harder and longer. It sounds as though a butterfly is beating its wings against glass.<p>

She gets up and follows the sound to her green metal safe that's older than dirt, heavy as hell and easy as pie to crack. She listens again and follows the _pfft pfft_ sound downwards. She looks underneath the safe, and there it is.

Half in shadow, half in light, lays a tiny winged person no bigger than her thumb. It's dressed in a rose leaf dress, and sprouting from its back are wings of dusky blue that look somewhere between feathered angel wings and the gossamer wings of an insect.

"No way!" Parker gasps and fights the urge to jump back. There's a light whispering, like the rustling of leaves, that makes its way into words.

"Help me, please…"

"Fairies are not real! I'm crazy, but not _that_ type of crazy!" Parker straightens, and paces along the floor.

"I assure you," the wind-like voice says, "I am real! My name is Lena Princess of all fair folk. I require your assistance to repair my wing it's broken."

"Why are you here?" Parker whips around in the middle of the track she was pacing, her blonde hair fanning out around her. The fairy, Princess Lena has managed to crawl out from below her safe, but Parker can see her now she is partially in the light and there is a definite tear in one of her pretty gossamer feathered blue left wing.

"I was going to take your diamonds," the fairy admits. "Help me, please, and I shall repay you a kindness."

Normally Parker would pitch a fit she works hard for her diamonds but Parker is simply curious she picks up the tiny thing and slips on her coat one handed. She places the fey in her coat pocket with a forgotten peppermint, and makes her way to Nate's apartment.

Luckily Sophie and Nate are on one of their dates. Parker's not sure why it matters, why she's so relieved, but she feels like they'd kill her childlike wonderment at finding something like this. Nate would want to prod her. Sophie would want to know where she bought her dress. Both of them are so odd, Parker thinks.

She finds Eliot and Hardison lounging on the couch arguing over some sports thing she can't be bothered to pretend she knows or even cares about. She stuffs her hands into her pockets, the fairy's one operational wing brushing her fingertips. She winces hoping she didn't harm it.

"Guys," she says.

Both look over with identical curious expressions.

"You sick again? You're making a weird face. I told you to quit eating at that Indian place. I'll fix you some curry chicken." Eliot says.

"I found a fairy," she blurts out.

"I told you people of the gay community hate being called that, sweets," Hardison says.

"An actual fairy it's hurt."

"Cool, let me see." Eliot says going over. Hardison's head whips around.

"You? You of all people believe in fairies?" Hardison asks disbelieving.

"I've seen shit in my life you can't imagine."

Parker frowns, unsure whether it's okay to swear in front of fairies, even ones in your pocket. "It's hurt." Parker pulls Lena out and lays it gently on one of the counters. Hardison blinks slowly. "That's a fucking _fairy_. Like real… _Tinkerbell_ shit."

"You obviously are human so-" Lena starts.

"Hardison, fairies are demoted angels, trapped on the earthly plane." Eliot interrupts, dragging a stool over to sit and examine the tiny fey.

"And this one here is very important." Eliot continues. He touches the fairy's arm. "See that red leaf tattoo? It's very distinctive. It's the mark of royalty."

"So it's real," Parker says. "I didn't imagine it."

"For the last time I am real and if you don't heal me soon the whistles of a thousand babes shall not revive me," Lena shrieks. She eyeballs Hardison. "And _Tinkerbell_ is what you humans have termed a 'bitch' let's not speak of her."

"Wait! Tinkerbell is real and you have to clap if you believe in her?" Hardison says, looking for clarification.

"Technically it's _whistle if you believe in fairies_ but not all human children can do it so Disney changed it."

"We'll fix you right up," Eliot says.

"So you're like a fairy doctor _and_ a bad ass?" Parker asks, a perplexed look on her face.

Eliot smirks. "You could say that I guess." He sits a pot of water on to boil.

"There's a fairy lying on the kitchen counter and your solution is to cook?" Hardison asks.

"Nope, I'm making glue for a sling. I need dental floss and honey."

Parker set off to find it without needing to be asked while Eliot poured wheat flour and salt into the pot.

What amounts to a liquid paste is the finished product. Eliot takes long strands of dental floss and weaves them together.

"Now Parker, you found her. So you have to heal her."

Parker takes the delicate sling and frowns at it before gingerly slipping the contraption onto Lena. "Now what?"

"Now you have to borrow some of her dust and then write an incantation, say it, sprinkle the dust and she should fly."

Parker sets out to write the spell. A small mountain of crumpled legal pad paper and a half chewed pencil later she returns.

"How do I get your dust? Turn you upside down? Spank you what?" Hardison snorts and Eliot gives a barked laugh at that.

Lena lets out indignant sigh. "Your palm please." She claps twice and small piles of golden dust decorate Parker's hand.

"Heal this fey, make her fly, on the first try," Parker says slowly.

Eliot pokes her. "That incantation took you _two hours_ to write?"

"Yes, Harry Potter must have a hard job," Parker says, nodding seriously.

"Harry Potter's not real," Eliot says.

"But _fairies are_?" Hardison demands. Eliot shrugs.

Parker ignores them, sprinking the dust on Lena and the fey takes flight – her flight pattern is a little crooked but still… flying is flying.

"Thank you. What shall I give you in return, Miss-"

"Parker," she supplies, fighting her _bat the fly_ instincts. Her head tilts and a thoughtful expression paints her features into an arrangement the boys cringe at.

They're expecting anything from a pink Argyle elephant living in a house made of jelly beans or one of them being her sex slave. They just don't know, although the latter one might not be too much of a stretch for Hardison's brain.

The words "I'd like some wings like you" come out of Parker's mouth. Before Eliot can object she's bathed in blue light.

Then she's naked as the day she was born….except for one thing.

Wings. The kind you'd expect to see on an archangel. They are black as night - catching the light they turn a bluish purple. Then Eliot looks away, suddenly acting on the fact that she's naked.

"Shit No! I am not going around cleaning up her magical fuck ups. Put her back," Eliot gripes.

"I cannot undo what is done," says Lena she snaps her fingers and a pouch appears at Eliot's feet. "Some dust to right whatever wrongs she may commit. Only those she so chooses can see the wings. Thank you all - fare thee well," finishes Lena as she flies out the open window and on to Eliot's rooftop garden.

"Wait, how do I fly?" Parker says, sticking her head out the window.

The fairy flits back, quick as a lightning flash. "Think happy thoughts - Disney did not change everything. If an innocent touches your wings they shall disappear."

"Get in here, woman, before some reports seeing a naked winged blonde girl." Hardison says, still looking away. Eliot remembers Parker wouldn't know modesty if it bit her in her rather fine derriere, so he tries not to look too long and retrieves her clothes.

He ends up having to cut holes in her clothing with his favorite hunting knife but they eventually get her redressed.

-/-/-/-

The first time she flies is late at night over a suburb of Boston in a brown weed-ridden field. The town is practically abandoned. Eliot only has to use a mind cleansing spell only twice and he makes her memorize it. "Let your mind become clean and the scene will become simply a dream."

Eliot grumbles and Hardison stands dumbfounded as she takes flight.

It's the most free and relaxed she's ever felt. It's better than drugs, sex or money. The air surrounds her and the world becomes small almost literally. Eliot and Hardison are the size of ants mere pixels on god's canvas.

From here the world makes sense.

-/-/-/-/-

A day later she begins to itch and her clothes feel too confining. Eliot very gingerly scratches the feathers for her. They begin to fall out and she's scared.

Eliot grins. "You're molting Parker. It's fine."

She begins to rethink her choice. A key to Fort Knox might have been better.

-/-/-/-

Even though she has yet to leave the apartment, if she concentrates hard enough standing front of Nate's mirror she can make the wings disappear even from her own sight.

-/-.-/-/-

She's munching on popcorn and watching _Friday Night Lights_ while Eliot cooks dinner and Hardison hacks.

A drunk Julie is almost but not quite kissing Tim when the newscaster breaks in.

"You're interrupting my show and my freakin' ship lady with the funky name and bad Connie Chung haircut!" Parker mutters, folding her arms and plotting out a job in her head to steal the whole TV channel.

"Currently on the 1500th block of West Avenue, it seems a man is holding a child hostage on the rooftop of the Pantages apartments. It seems to be a custody battle. Let's go to the chopper view."

"As you can see Clementine-" Parker is up and out of the apartment. Before anyone can object she flies out the window.

She does a quick flyover, oblivious to the stares of the public. It should be simple, Parker thinks, if she just dives down...

She swoops in and snatches the little girl from the man's arms.

"Holy crap! Are you an angel? Because I prayed for one."

"Nope," Parker says, "just a thief with wings. Don't look down. What's your name?"

"Allie."

"Hi Allie, I'm Parker!"

Parker sees Hardison and Eliot with the van parked well away from the crowd Parker has amassed. "Can I touch your wings?"

"No." Parker says harshly. Her wings have to work hard, especially when carrying _two _people. Then she softens. "When we land you can."

"Damn it, Parker!" Eliot shouts as soon as she lands.

"Tiny ears Eliot!" she shoots back, looking at the girl. She puts Allie down. Allie's hand skating down her left wing tickles.

Then she's swathed in blue light yet again, and…

She's naked and wingless standing in a Boston alley.

"Now is not the time to gawk Hardison," Parker snaps as Hardison stands mouth agape at her.

Eliot slaps him upside the head. "Be a gentlemen and toss the lady a blanket. Parker the whole city saw you. I know how to wipe their minds but I'll need your blood, so I need to cut your palm okay?" Eliot says forming a circle around the three off them with fairy dust. "It's gonna be alright," he says and gently nudges Allie outside the circle.

He starts chanting.

"Are you speaking Latin?" Hardison moves his agape expression from Parker to Eliot. "What in the blue hell-"

"Shut up Hardison! The girl won't know anything when I finish take her to family services - and _do not terrify her_. I'll get Parker home." Eliot starts chanting again and slices Parker's palm shallowly, the "_sorry_" evident in his eyes as her blood drips down her wrist and into the dust with a sizzle. He closes his eyes and speeds up the incantation. The world shimmers and blurs as though they are in a bubble.

Everything goes still. "Where am I?" asks Allie.

"That should have wiped the whole city, but no getting fancy with the grift magic doesn't like selfish people." Eliot says, tightening the blanket around Parker and bundling her into the van. Hardison approaches the bewildered child.

-/-/-/-

After hurried hacking on Hardison's part, the child was taken into child services that night.

All of their sources reported back that the girl was safe and happy.

-/-/-/-

That night over dinner, Hardison's still curious. "How do you know so much about magic, man?" he asks, nodding to Eliot as he grabs the parmesan.

"Would you believe me if I said I was once a lawyer with an evil hand?"

"Uh…" Hardison mumbles.

"Thought so." Eliot smirks.

"An evil hand sounds cool…" Parker says. "I'm going to miss my wings."

Eliot shrugs and rolls his eyes. "Magic gets old and complicated after a while. Trust me. Now eat your broccoli."

Parker shrugs back and digs into her food. "Oh well, it was fun while it lasted!"


End file.
